


Pull Me Closer

by Taitsu



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, Confessions, Getting Together, Heeseung panics, Implied Sexual Content, Light Misunderstandings, M/M, Making Out, Sunghoon gets very bold, heeseung is an idiot, just at the end, sunghoon is bold, they get trapped in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taitsu/pseuds/Taitsu
Summary: Enhypen decide to play thier own version of 7 minutes in heaven. Everything is fun until Heeseung and Sunghoon get locked in the closet for more than 7 minutes.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	Pull Me Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best, not my worst, I had fun writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it!

It was Sunoo’s idea to play seven minutes in heaven. And Heeseung may not know how, but he’s sure he also planned for this to happen.

Things seemed to be pretty innocent and fun when the game started. They were all laughing and feeling extremely awkward in that tiny closet. Heeseung honestly thought actually locking the door with the key was a bit much, but he wasn’t about to ruin everyone’s fun for such a tiny detail. He went into the closet with Jungwon once, twice with Jay and once with Sunoo. They just tried really hard not to laugh at how close they were forced to be in there, especially because they were that close. They kept hitting each other by accident. They talked for a bit, he tickled Jungwon just to annoy him. It was fun, really. Not your traditional seven minutes in heaven, but that didn’t matter.

And then he had to go in with Sunghoon.

He would have been lying if he said he wasn’t nervous about being in such an enclosed space with Sunghoon, but he still pretended everything was fine. What else was he supposed to do? Freak out that he was getting into a closet with his crush? Well, he was, but just internally. He could not let Sunghoon know how he was feeling. With no idea of how he was going to manage that while inside the closet, he went in, Sunghoon following him.

It was fine, mostly the same it had been before with an added layer of nerves and a slightly tenser atmosphere. They talked, mostly because otherwise the seven minutes would never pass, bantered a little and laughed. Sunghoon fell against his chest a couple times while laughing and Heeseung had to will his heart to calm down each time. But it was just fine, Heeseung could endure, he was strong. At least strong enough to last seven minutes.

Once the seven minutes were up, and they could tell because they heard the alarm go off, it happened.

Or more like, nothing happened.

“Guys?” Heeseung called facing the door, Sunghoon looked confused too. Why weren’t they opening the door?

“So…” he heard Jay on the other side, “apparently I had the key.” And Heeseung noticed the use of past there, Jay had _had_ the key.

“Okay?” He didn’t want to lose all hope just yet.

“I… don’t have the key” he admitted, Sunghoon steps closer to Heeseung, probably trying to get closer to the door.

“Then who has the key?” Sunghoon asked almost into Heeseung’s ear, and he has to remind himself that he is strong.

“We don’t know… were the key is…” At least, Heeseung thought, Jay had the decency of sounding guilty. “But, don’t worry, we are looking for it, we’ll get you out of there, okay?” He reassured them.

Heeseung sighed, had it been with anyone else, he’d be laughing now. But was he strong enough to endure this proximity to Sunghoon for much longer? He doubted it. Yet, he couldn’t say that out loud, he would sound like an asshole. Like he didn’t want to be close to Sunghoon, when he was figuratively dying to be as close to him as physically possible. He couldn’t, shouldn’t, but he wanted it.

“Okay.” he said instead, because that’s how he had to respond, “just tell us when you find it? Or call someone to open the door.” He couldn’t see it, but he still imagined Jay nodding.

“Will do, just… stay there?” Sunghoon laughed at that falling over Heeseung’s back and holding onto his shoulders.

He was so going to die in there. And he still doesn’t know how or why, but this was definitely Sunoo’s doing.

The closet was small, probably a little less than a square meter and it had stuff in it. Thankfully they took out a bunch of it so they could fit inside without stepping and dropping everything. They could sit on the floor if they wanted, they would probably be touching someplace, but nothing too uncomfortable. They really had to choose the smaller place in the whole dorm with a lockable door to play this game, didn’t they?

Heeseung closed his eyes as he waited for Sunghoon to move away from him. He could do this, he had restraint and was not a jerk who would do whatever he wanted just because they were trapped together in a really tiny place. And yet Sunghoon wasn’t moving away from him and his restraint was wearing thin.

“Hey, uh…” Heeseung didn’t want to sound rude, but he needed Sunghoon at least not touching him for a second or he would have lost his mind in seconds. “Do you think we could sit? I don’t know how long it will take them to find that key.”

“Mm, yeah, I think…” Sunghoon moved back and Heeseung could breathe again. “If we sit like this, I think we can fit” Sunghoon demonstrated by sitting on the floor, his legs tucked against his chest. Heeseung copied him and sat opposite to him.

They sat in awkward silence for what Heeseung felt to be minutes. He kept pressing his knees as close to his chest as he physically could to avoid touching Sunghoon. Sunghoon didn’t seem to have the same thing in mind. When Sunghoon accidentally stepped on Heeseung’s feet, Heeseung almost jumped up like a scared cat. At this reaction, Sunghoon chocked laughing and decided that he would continue to step on Heeseung’s foot.

Sunghoon started playing with Heeseung’s feet with his own. He’d step on them, try to move them and push on them. While the actions weren’t romantic or sexual at all, Heeseung kept trying to move away from him and maybe disappear into the wall. At one point, Sunghoon’s foot got under Heeseung’s and Heeseung reacted strongly, not because of his crush but because he was ticklish. He didn’t mean to react with such intensity, but it was almost instinctive. He kicked his leg forward and he was so glad he had the reflexes to stop himself before he actually hit Sunghoon with all his strength.

Instead, he kind of just stepped with a little bit of strength on Sunghoon’s dick.

That was bad enough, if you were to ask Heeseung. He’d been trying to hard not to touch Sunghoon in any way possible and now his foot was literally on Sunghoon’s dick. Yet, that wasn’t all. As soon as his foot made contact, Sunghoon moaned in a way that made all the colours rush up to Heeseung’s face. And then, to top it all, he froze. Heeseung couldn’t move and his foot was still on Sunghoon’s dick.

Staring at Sunghoon’s flushed face, he was probably embarrassed by the moan, Heeseung was sure. He was going to die in that closet.

“Hyung?” Sunghoon’s embarrassment was not only visible, but also hearable, “could you… move your foot?” Heeseung moved his leg back so fast he almost hit himself in the chin with his knee.

“I’m sorry,” Heeseung said, “I didn’t mean to…” he gestured towards Sunghoon’s crotch with his hands as he felt his face heat up even more.

“No, no, it’s… it’s fine-” Sunghoon made himself as tiny as he could, “I mean, it’s… it’s not like I wanted you to touch me-” Sunghoon stopped himself, struggling to find the right words. “I mean I don’t mind when you touch me, I want you to-” Heeseung’s eyes widen at that, his heart beating fast as he tried to convince himself that Sunghoon did not mean what Heeseung thought he meant. “I mean! I don’t mind when you touch me, normal touching?” Sunghoon groaned and hid his head on his knees, “I’ll just shut up.”

“I get it,” Heeseung reassured him, even though he did not understand anything, “Just, sorry for almost kicking you and not moving my feet away?”

“Well, I was tickling you so…” Sunghoon mutters from his knees, barely moving is head up so he could look at Heeseung, “I knew the consequences.”

“I don’t think that was between the things you thought would happen,” Heeseung pointed out, he was still blushing, but at least it felt less tense. Sunghoon laughed a little, and Heeseung was as endeared as ever.

From the closet they couldn’t hear much of what was going on, though there were some faint sounds that they assumed where the guys looking for the key. Heeseung sense of time was pretty distorted, but he thought they may have been in the closet for at least twenty minutes, counting the original seven. If asked how long he felt he’d been in there, though, he’d say an eternity.

“Heeseung-hyung” Sunghoon called him back from his thoughts “do you mind if I… stretch my legs?”

“Sure?” Heeseung was not prepared for what happened.

Sunghoon spread his legs apart and then stretch them forward, trapping Heeseung in between them. He should not be as affected by Sunghoon’s legs, they weren’t even touching him, but he couldn’t stop thinking or looking. Sunghoon must have noticed Heeseung pretty much ogling because he called for him again. Heeseung started panicking, trying to come up with a reason as to why he was staring at Sunghoon’s legs so much.

“Do you want to stretch your legs too?” Sunghoon asked instead. And no, Heeseung would not survive not only being between Sunghoon’s legs but also having him between his. That was just not happening.

“No, I’m fine” he said, voiced strained.

“Are you sure? You look… uncomfortable.” Heeseung shook his head.

“I’m sure, don’t worry,” he attempted to look more relaxed, but Sunghoon’s face told him he was failing miserably.

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” Heeseung doesn’t know where that question came from.

“No? No, of course not,” and it was true, Sunghoon was not making him uncomfortable. Heeseung was just being cautious so he wouldn’t become too comfortable and did something he shouldn’t.

Like touching Sunghoon’s legs. Or grabbing his thighs. Or pulling Sunghoon closer to him and kissing him.

“It looks like that,” Sunghoon insisted, “if… if the moan or what I said made you uncomfortable…” Heeseung was quick to stop him.

“I swear you don’t make me uncomfortable, really.” Sunghoon didn’t look convinced.

“Then why are you avoiding me?” Heeseung frowns at that, it’s not like he could even try to avoid him when they were trapped in a closet together.

“I’m… not?” Sunghoon rolled his eyes.

“In here, you act like you are going to die every time I touch you…” In Heeseung’s defence, he did think he would die. “And you are like… I mean, look at how you are sitting!” Sunghoon had a point, with his knees tucked all the way to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs, he was as small as he could possibly be.

“It’s not- I’m not uncomfortable,” Heeseung insisted, Sunghoon waited for him to keep talking. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“And why do you think you’d make me uncomfortable?” Now Sunghoon was confused. Heeseung just shrugged, he was not about to admit how much he wanted to touch Sunghoon.

“Trust me, you would have been uncomfortable.” Sunghoon frowned, and now, normally he wasn’t that forward, but Heeseung was being too stubborn.

He grabbed Heeseung’s ankles and pulled them towards him. Heeseung was too surprised to react and he just barely managed not to fall completely to the floor. Then, Sunghoon moved closer to him over his legs and sat on his thighs, probably closer than he had anticipated, but there wasn’t that much space to begin with. Sunghoon pointed one finger at Heeseung’s face.

“That’s not a good enough answer, hyung,” he was evidently tired of Heeseung’s bullshit.

But Heeseung was gone, he couldn’t answer even if he wanted to. His hands laid besides him, he was doing his absolute best not to grab Sunghoon by the waist and pull him as close as possible. And his face, Sunghoon’s face was so close he could see all the tiny details he was so obsessed with. The lips he so badly wanted to kiss where but a couple centimetres away, just a little push away. Sunghoon was so unbelievably pretty, Heeseung was about to break.

“Ah…” Heeseung felt so dumb. And it was getting worse.

“What?” Sunghoon pressed. Heeseung’s mind was only focused on Sunghoon being close to him. Sunghoon sitting on his lap. Sunghoon’s hand being so close to his- He could not go there, or this would end really badly.

“I can’t think; I just really want to kiss you.” He blurted and a moment of instant regret and embarrassment. That lasted for the second Sunghoon kept silent.

“Okay,” he breathed. Heeseung was convinced he was hallucinating.

However, he was not, he was definitely not hallucinating. He confirmed this as Sunghoon grabbed his face with both hands and moved down to place his lips on top of his. With his mind empty of any rational thought, Heeseung did the only thing he could think of, he kissed back. He let his hands do what they wanted and pulled Sunghoon closer by the waist. He pushed for a deeper kiss, noticing how Sunghoon didn’t stop him. Noticing how Sunghoon actually seemed to want it as much as he did.

And Heeseung still didn’t know how, but this was definitely Sunoo’s fault and he would thank him once they were out of the closet.

They shared a few simple kisses before fully making out. Heeseung was touching Sunghoon everywhere he could, mostly his thighs and ass. He had been thinking about them for a while and he would take full advantage of the position they were in. Sunghoon seemed content just messing with Heeseung’s hair, though he would occasionally move down to kiss Heeseung’s neck. And honestly, Heeseung couldn’t even begin to care about the marks Sunghoon was leaving all over his neck.

Things escalated a little more when Sunghoon started grinding down on Heeseung. It was his own moan that made Heeseung realise they should probably talk about this before things went too far. He grabbed onto Sunghoon’s hips strongly to stop their movement and parted from the kiss.

“W- wait,” Heeseung was breathing hard and so was Sunghoon, both of them were flushed and their lips were redder than normal.

“Why? Was it too much?” Sunghoon was reading to move away, but Heeseung wouldn’t let him.

“No, it’s… we should talk? Before anything happens?” His brain was still not with him, “I like you.”

“Oh…” Sunghoon exhales, “Oh, I…” he chuckled and Heeseung tensed, had he fucked up? “I thought you knew I like you” he said “I thought you knew and it made you uncomfortable and that’s why you didn’t want to be near me,” he laughed a little more and rested his head against Heeseung’s, “turns out I just like an idiot.”

“I’m sorry? I was just being considerate?” Heeseung defended himself, but still kissed Sunghoon quickly and softly.

“Nah, you were being an idiot,” Sunghoon didn’t let Heeseung say anything else and started kissing him again. “I like you anyway.”

“Will you go on a date with me?” Sunghoon dropped a kiss on Heeseung’s nose.

“Of course.” They had matching smiles, neither had expected all of that to come out from the game, but they weren’t complaining.

After that, they continued making out. Heeseung had already been having a hard time keeping track of the time, but once Sunghoon’s lips were on his, he completely forgot how to count even. And as things started heating again, and Sunghoon started grinding down on him, he waved good –bye to all his thoughts that didn’t involve Sunghoon. They were so into each other they forgot the others were still around and could probably hear them moaning.

Both being completely lost in the other, neither heard the moment Jay opened the door with the key.

“Okay guy, I found- oh shi-!” Jay started saying, but cut himself short as he saw what was happening inside the closet. Sunghoon pushed himself so he wouldn’t be as close to Heeseung as he was before. But he didn’t get up and Heeseung didn’t take his hands off of Sunghoon’s ass.

“Are you getting out or do we close the door and let you keep going?” Sunoo appeared from behind, it was the glint in his eyes that just confirmed to Heeseung that there was no way he didn’t plan this. Those were the eyes of someone who had their plan go exactly as they wanted.

“I mean, we could keep going in my bed,” Heeseung suggested, and as confident as he wanted to sound, his face was completely red.

“Absolutely not, we share one room and we are not going to be witnesses to whatever you do there” Jungwon said moving Jay out of the way.

“The sofa is also an option,” Sunghoon proposed, and he almost laughed at how everyone else chocked, including Heeseung.

“Please, just don’t,” Jake pleaded, “Heeseung-hyung, stop massaging Sunghoon’s ass, we are literally talking.” Heeseung hadn’t even realised his hands were still moving. This time Sunghoon did laugh.

“Fine,” he said and got up from on top of Heeseung, helping Heeseung up as well, not letting go of his hand afterwards.

“I need a shower,” Heeseung commented to himself as he looked down, but everyone heard.

“I didn’t want to know,” Niki deadpanned.

“We could take one together,” Sunghoon had become three times bolder after everything that happened in the closet. Heeseung was definitely not surviving, but he was okay with it.

“I’m out of here, I give up,” Niki then turned and left the dorm all together.

“You know what? I’ll go follow Niki” Jay said when he realised Sunghoon was not kidding.

“We are not really taking a shower together,” Heeseung tried to calm them, “right?”

“You don’t want to?”

“You have one hour, you better be descent when we are back,” Jungwon pushed Sunoo and Jake out by their shoulders.

They did not last an hour, but they enjoyed their time alone together. By the time everyone had come back, Heeseung and Sunghoon were fast asleep in Heeseung’s bed curled around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it don't forget to leave kudos and comment what you thought! Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
